


the beginning of a beautiful partnership

by ohallows



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, cel and sasha would get along so well, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohallows/pseuds/ohallows
Summary: Each tick of the clock felt like an eternity. The seconds felt like minutes while Sasha sat there, completely focused on the task in front of her.Sasha was still, completely motionless, apart from the slight tap of her finger under the table as she counted the seconds as they slipped by.





	the beginning of a beautiful partnership

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abbeghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeghoul/gifts).

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ABBEGAIL I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!!!

Each tick of the clock felt like an eternity. The seconds felt like minutes while Sasha sat there, completely focused on the task in front of her. 

Sasha was still, completely motionless, apart from the slight tap of her finger under the table as she counted the seconds as they slipped by. 

Grizzop stared back at her, teeth nearly bared as he, too, refused to even move. Another thirty seconds ticked by and Sasha kept staring at him, willing him to falter, for the pile of gold on the table to become hers.

And then, finally. It happened.

“You blinked!” Sasha crowed, as she threw her hands up in the air in victory. Grizzop grumbled under his breath, swearing in Goblin as Sasha stretched her arms across the table, wrapping them around the pile of gold on the table and pulling them back to her own side of the table. “Anyone else want a go?”

Zolf and Hamid grumble; Hamid had been the first one to challenge Sasha, talking about how his dragon eyes  _ had _ to be able to last longer than a human’s. Sasha hadn’t said anything in response, just gestured to the seat across from  her.

Hamid had fallen in about thirty seconds, tears falling down his face that he effortlessly snapped away with a huff as he pushed his own bet money toward Sasha. She’d taken it with nothing more than a quiet, “Cheers, mate,” and turned to Zolf. 

“Well, boss?” she’d said, head tilting toward the chair. “Fancy a go?”

Zolf had sized her up, and then stomped over to the chair, sinking down into it and dropping a sack of coins on the table. 

He had lasted longer than Hamid, but not by much. Maybe a minute, minute in a half, before he’d tapped out as well, rubbing at his eyes and muttering, “how on Earth did she  _ do  _ that,” before pushing his own bag of money over to her side of the table. 

“Azu?” she’d said, maybe making her voice slightly  _ too _ innocent, since Azu’d just given her a knowing glance and shaken her head. Ah, well, no loss there. 

And then Grizzop had stepped up, eyes glinting, and tossing down double the amount Sasha had on the table, and, well. History, and all that.

“Lovely playing with you all,” Sasha said, smirking at each of them and collecting up her winnings. “I’ll be here all week, if any of you want to try and win it back.”

Everyone filed out of the room and Sasha followed, making it down the hallway and slipping into her own as she quietly shut the door behind her.

Cel swung a tiny bottle between their fingers, a mischievous glint in their eyes as they melted out of the shadows of Sasha’s room. Sasha’s proud; she taught them that. 

“Unblinking Potion,” Cel said. “Self-watering, so you never need to blink. Lasts up to an  _ hour _ . Patent pending.”

“Cheers, Cel,” Sasha said, and swiped the bottle, dropping half of the winnings into their pocket as they looked on with a smile. 

“Pleasure doing business, Ms. Rackett,” they stuck their hand out and enthusiastically shook Sasha’s.

“Remember, don’t tell anyone, and  _ especially not Grizzop,” _ Sasha warned, and Cel tapped the side of their nose.

“Discreet is my middle name,” they said, and ducked out of Sasha’s room. She smirked, and slipped the half-empty bottle into a secret compartment in her rucksack.  _ Definitely will come in handy in the future, this one _ , she thought as she laid back on the bed, counting her winnings.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos mean the world to me and probably will make me cry


End file.
